fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobody Believes Fred
Nobody Believes Fred is the 54th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 26, 2010. Description Fred tries to tell everyone that he has a movie and new album coming out, but no one believes him, especially his mother. Transcript Fred: Hey, y'all, it's Fred in the hizzout! (screen cuts to his forehead that has a bite) Fred: Oh my gamet, what is that? (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (confused and worried) Who even cares? I mean, it's a mosquito bite, a bug bite. I mean, doy, it's not a zit. Doy to doy. (calmly) Okay, well, um, the reason why I'm making this video, um, is because, (excited) I have a movie coming out on TV, YEAH! (sings while clicking his fingers) Uh-huh. Oh, oh. Uh-huh. Oh... (he stops singing and clicks his fingers when he hears his mom about the movie) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, stop lying everyone! You do NOT have a movie coming out. You do not! So, stop telling everyone that! Fred: Mom, you don't even know. I do. And I also have an album coming out, okay? I have a music album of me singing, beautiful music coming out. Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Oh yeah, and I'm getting married to Miley Cyrus. Stop lying, Fred. Fred: (sadly, to his mom) You just don't even believe in me! Get out of here! (softly) And besides, Miley Cyrus would never want to date someone like you! (to everyone) You know, I'm just starting to get really fed up with everyone. No one believes me I tell them that I have this movie coming out on Nickelodeon, I have this album coming out, a full length album, (starts to get sad) and they all just think I'm lying! I think, like nobody gets me, you know, nobody understands me. (screen cuts to Fred holding the Neighbourhood Squirrel after he stops being sad) Fred: (to the squirrel) Oh, I'm sorry. I bet nobody understands me as human. You understand me? (kisses the squirrel) (screen cuts to Fred after he puts the squirrel down on the floor) Fred: (to everyone) So yeah. Um, the movie I made is called "Fred: The Movie." It stars me, and it's really, you know, touching. It'll make you cry. It'll make you realize that life has a bigger meaning, it comes out in about a month and that's around the same time that the music album will be coming out. Like, I put my heart and soul into those songs, so I'm hoping to get a Granny Knot, you know, I mean obviously, at least one at least. (screen cuts to Fred's face and camera zooms back to himself, behind him, his pet squirrel walks off) Fred: So yeah. I'm really excited about those two things. Fred's Mom: (offscreen, angrily) Fred, if you don't stop lying, I'm gonna take that camera and BREAK IT! Fred: (gets surprised, scared and frightened) I'll stop! I'll stop, Mom! (runs to the camera and holds it) Mom, stop! Don't break the camera! (screen cuts to Fred grabbing his camera and runs away from his mom) Fred: (as he runs) Stay away, Mom! You're acting like a psycho idiotic course man! (stops running) Fred: (speaks quickly) Okay. Well, I gotta go. My mom is about to totally blow up. I'll talk to you guys, later. Peace out! (the 2 videos showing are "Fred: The Movie - Fred's Dad Advice" and a music video "Don't Forget to Brush") (Click Here To Watch "Fred: The Movie" Clip) (Next Week: New Music Video) (Sneak Peeks, Trailers, and MORE for "Fred: The Movie") (only @ nick.com/FRED) (Click Here with the letter R backwards and a red arrow next to the website) Fred: (offscreen, singing) I wish somebody would believe me! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 Category:Fred Videos Category:Videos